


The Struggle Is Real.

by Damn_Danielle



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Edward, Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha Marcel, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Anorexia, Bottom Louis, Bottom Niall, Eating Disorders, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, Insecure Louis, Jealousy, Louis Has An Eating Disorder, Louis in Lace, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Louis, Packs, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Harry, Possessive Liam, Possessive Marcel, Possessive Zayn, Rutting, Sassy Louis, Sex, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Soulmate Tattoos, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Top Edward, Top Harry, Top Liam, Top Marcel, Top Zayn, possessive Edward
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damn_Danielle/pseuds/Damn_Danielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is the underweight, insecure omega, who is completely forgettable in his own words. </p><p>The styles triplets see something in Louis, that he doesn't. Will they be able to save Louis from his demons? or will they give up half way, through? Will the Stylinson relationship break the Nouis friendship?</p><p>I am currently on vacation and I have a dialectical journal to finish for school, so I'll update asap love you guys! ♡♡♡♡♡</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I will update asap.
> 
> Bye loves ~ Julia

Louis P.O.V

_I run as fast as I can down the dark alleyway, hoping and praying that I’m not late. My hands scraping up against the harsh brick walls, Knees wobbly from exhaustion. Finally, I see the big bright light of the-_

**_*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP*_ **

I groan as I start to wake up and shut off the blue and orange alarm clock. Cursing myself for buying the dang thing, it's way too obnoxious for my liking. Basically screaming in my ears, yeah, that's a great way to wake up. I snort at my own little joke

''Louis, love are you up?'' my mother yells for me.

''Yes mother" I say, getting out of my white duvet, fixing it. I place the pillows I find on the floor, back on the bed where I hit them off last night. I pull on a more appropriate outfit as I walk out of my pastel blue and purple bedroom and down the long chestnut stairs, to see what she wants. ( don't want my mum to see my panties and silk crop-top now, do I?)

''Good. Go get ready while I start breakfast sweetheart."

Without replying I spin on my heel, turning out of the room. As I climb back up the stairs I realize two things one being, that starting today I’m a Junior, part of me is really excited but the other part is eating me up inside, which leads to number two, these stairs seem to get steeper and steeper. I gasp as I realize that I could be gaining weight. That is why it is so hard to get up the stairs!  _What if they realize how ugly and fat you are? You need to lose weight and until then you must wear bigger clothes. Your right._ I don’t know why but I always agree with the voice in my head. Probably because the voice is always right.  As I sigh I pull on the biggest sweater in my closet, knowing its suppose to rain today giving me the perfect excuse to cover up my pudge. I then slip on the tightest black skinnies I can find and damn are they hard to slip past my ass, where I am proud to say I have three tattoos, HS MS ES, meaning I have three soulmates. I take a note to myself to start losing weight asap, I don’t want to be fat when I met them. Sighing I look in the mirror deeming myself barely socially acceptable. _Barely._ Hopefully, my mother won’t put much on my plate, she knows I don’t like eating. As I walk down the stairs I hear the unmistakable sound of my Phones text tone, signaling me that Niall had texted me. No one else does. _It is because they think you are fat and ugly, who would want to associate with you?_ I begin to read the message, not even a word in when my mother yells,

“Louis come eat.”

I respond with “I’m coming down right now " I grab my bag and trudge down the stairs. I sit at the table where my plate is waiting for me and read Niall's text.

**NI: Hey u up yet**

**Me: Yeah I’m up…. Unfortunately**

**NI: Y? Don’t you wanna see me? Am I not your favorite omega anymore?**

**Me: Of course I want to see you but I don’t want to do anything but sleep at the moment.**

**NI: Understandable hey I heard that the Styles moved into town and are going to be attending our school!!!**

**Me: first of all Who did you hear that from? Second, do you think Harry’s as bad as they say? And third does do the boy toys know you’re fangirling over the styles? Fourth and finally, What about the others out of the triplets? Are they as terrible as people say?**

**NI: I heard it from Zayn, he said they were best friends or something, Harry’s probs worse than we heard and no Liam and Zayn don’t know that “I’m Fangirling right now” and what they don’t know won’t kill them. And Edward and Marcel are the names of the other triplets. I have seen pictures of Marcel, he looks like a nerdy version of the other triplets. Edward just looks terrified mean.**

**Me: Lol look I’ll see you at school I gotta eat, kiss your boy toy Alphas for me**

**NI: K. see ya there love you, Lou. Bring me some food.**

**Me: I’ll see what I can scavenge for you. Love you Ni.**

I put my phone down and start to munch on some toast and drink the water that was so graciously provided for me. As I put my dishes in the dishwasher I went to the pantry, hoping to find something for my Ni. I see a packet of chocolate chips and some gummy bears. _Bingo, Niall loves chocolate and gummy bears. I turn around, almost slipping,_  but I don't and find my shoes that I almost went to school without. I walk over to the key hanger, grabbing the keys to my Jeep. As soon as I arrive at school I notice I parked next to a Mustang. _Hmm, that’s a nice car, I like the purple-black color._ I think to myself. I make sure that I have everything, my bag, my phone, Ni's snacks.  _Check, check, check!_ I stuff Ni's snacks into my bag and grab my phone, slipping it into my back pocket."Alright, I am ready" I mutter to myself, opening my door. I step out cautiously, I am only 5'5 for god's sake. I walk to the entrance of the school, Swaying from left to right when I get there

As I start to walk to my first class I bump into someone. To steady myself I grab his shoulder blade. He grabs my bottom, to secure I don’t fall, I hope. Suddenly my bum starts throbbing, and I realize it is in three spots, where my tattoos are. That means I just met one of my soulmates. Before I can say anything I am being whisked away from the scene. My “soulmate” pulls me into the janitor’s closet.

“ What’s your name? What year are you in? Did you feel it too?” he lets out a string of questions

“That was kind of a dumb question," I say out loud without thinking, blushing when I notice his eyebrows raise in surprise "I mean, yes,  I felt it. I’m Louis Tomlinson, and I’m a Junior. What about you?” I ask hopefully

“ I am a senior and me and my brothers are your soulmates,” he says almost too sure of himself

“If I may ask what is you and their names?” I inquire, feeling slightly inferior, only because of his intimidating large chest.

My name is Edward and their names are Harry and Marcel. We are the styles triplets” he says proudly

  
And everything goes black.


	2. Chapter Two

If you are an older reader (Since like July) I have changed a lot of things, you might want to reread the story, which is significantly longer.

 

Harry’s P.O.V   

  _I'm chasing this curvy boy, who seem to be afraid of me. He looks like he is about to pass ou-_

I wake up, Sitting up suddenly only to receive a hit to the face with a pillow, I groan as I swing my legs over the edge of the bed.

 

 _“Get the fuck up, Harry!”_  Edward screams looking about as tired as I am feeling. _“We are going to be late if you don’t get up now, and no, you can’t have five more minutes. You need to take a shower and then some harry, you smell like body odor and sex.”_

 

_“Okay, Okay I’m getting up. Where is Jeanine?” I ask, angerly, only not really, I couldn't care less about her._

 

 _“I kicked her out when she tried to sneak into my bed when Marcel and I were trying to sleep,”_ He said smugly. “ _Why are you mad, It’s not like she is your soulmate. We all have LT on our left shoulder blade.” Edward says  “Besides we need to talk about you cheating on Marcel and me. And our future soulmate. What if they don't want us because you have slept around with have of Londons population”_

 

 _“Oh My God! Are you going to be on my back for this all day?”_ I say exasperated _“I have told you a million times when we met our soulmate I will stop fooling around with other people_ ” I see Edward mocking me and I throw a pillow at him.

 

 _“ We wouldn’t have this problem if you had sex at their houses instead of ours! Marcel cried for hours, you know how he feels about that. He loves you Harry and it's like you stuck a knife into his heart and twisted it”_ He said getting all up in my face.

 

 _“Yeah, yeah I get it, if I'm going to sleep with other people, I need to do it at their house so the crybaby doesn’t hea-”_ I am cut off by the slamming of the front door, making the whole house shake. Part of my is scared, the other turned on. When M gets jealous he either leaves or rides me for hours. 

 

 _“Shit, Harry! Why did you say that?”_ Edward roared, going over to the window, trying to spot M.  _“He didn’t even say anything to you, and now he probably won’t for the rest of the day!”_

 

 _“I didn’t think he was listening.”_ I said defending myself _“Besides, he can’t ignore me for every long, no one can.”_

 

He snorted _“Whatever, just get ready and take your own car, I have a feeling I won’t want to ride with you.”_ and storm out of my room.

 

 **Today is going to be a long day** , I think to myself. I shower quickly and walk down stairs after picking out an outfit, and head to my corvette and drove to school. I start walking to my first class when suddenly, my shoulder blade starts throbbing. I start to wonder why, but I realize that it is my left shoulder. That means one of us has met our soulmate and touched their tattoo and they touched one of ours. I promptly start freaking out and I send a group text out.

 

**To Mar and eddy**

 

**Did you feel the throb?**

 

**Mar: Yeah I felt it, but I haven’t met anyone. And no one touched my tattoo.**

 

**Eddy: Busy can’t talk right now**

 

**Me: Don’t you dare Ed, where are you? We want to meet them now.**

 

**Mar: Please Eddy?**

 

**Me: Ed?**

**Me: Eddd**

**Me: Ed, my love**

**Mar: Srsly H?**

**Me: Don't judge me Mar, you write poetry.**

**Mar: Yeah, Yeah**

**Me: EDDDDDDD**

 

**Mar: Eddy?**

 

**Me: GOD DAMN IT, EDWARD ANSWER YOUR TEXTS!!**

 

**Mar: I think he turned off his phone….**

 

**Me: Fuck!**

 

Edward is not replying and I can feel his distress, I want to search the school for him, but I know that he will get mad if I leave class for him, especially if it is not important to him. Fuck!


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a long chapter for you!!! I will be taking time off for my birthday so I thought I could give you a long chapter. enjoy loves ~Julia

Edward’s P.O.V.

“My name is Edward and their names are Harry and Marcel. We are the styles triplets”  I say puffing my chest out. Next thing I know Louis is out cold

 

“ _Louis?_ **_Louis!_ ** _”_ I say concerned I bend over to pick him up when I receive a couple of texts from Marcel and Harry.

 

 **Haz:** **Did you feel the throb**

 

**M: Yeah I felt it, but I haven’t met anyone. And no one touched my tattoo.**

 

I send a message so they don’t worry too much

 

**Me: Busy can’t talk right now**

 

Then I turn off my phone and tend to Louis. It seems like he is in his subspace, his eyes are open, they’re just focused on something in the distance. Which is why I am worried, we are in a ten by ten closet, he can’t be looking at something in the distance in here. I follow my instinct and pick him up, and cuddle him into my neck, scenting him and hopefully calming him down.

 

“You are such a good omega, so perfect for us,” I say sweet nothings to pull him back to reality. After about ten minutes, he starts responding by cuddling further into my neck.  “ That’s it, my love, come back to me,” I say encouragingly. “You have my permission sweetheart.” And it is like someone flipped a switch, he is up and scenting me.

 

“Hey princess,” I say with a smile, happy that he is conscious again

 

“What happened? Why did I go under?” He says confused, his gorgeous eyebrows squishing together.

 

“I think you were overwhelmed, by meeting me, babe. Wait, how did you know you went under?” I say, intrigued with his inquiry

 

“Because I have been under before, so I knew what it felt like” He shrugged, fixing his lilac sweater.

 

“What do you mean you’ve been under before?” I am seething with jealousy, well more like my inner alpha is jealous of whoever helped him out of his subspace last time as well as concerned for his well-being.

 

“Calm down there sparky, It was my dad that got me out of my subspace, no need to be jealous.” He looks into my eyes, green meeting blue.

 

“I am not jealous.” _anymore_ I add silently

 

“Then why were you growling?” He says with a smirk

 

“Can you blame me? Wouldn’t you be jealous if so omega helped me through a rut?” I shoot back with a smug smile.

 

“ First, that’s not the same thing at all. Second, that’s not as half as funny as you think it is, Ed. Besides I wouldn’t be jealous because I would just have to meet an alpha who would help me through my he-” I cut him off with a growl

 

“What?” He asks all innocent “Don’t dish it out if you can’t take it” He says sassily. I grab his waist, flip him around and press his back to my front.

 

“Mine” is all I say as I nip at a sensitive spot in his neck, a scent gland. He whimpers in response, and I smirk. _I pulled that beautiful noise out of him, not some other alpha. He is ours, we will breed him full of our pup-_

 

“You’re growling again” Louis informs me. I snap out of my possessive haze and I let him go and pick his and my bag. I grab Louis's hand and lead him to the closet door.

 

“Come on princess,” I say as I walk out the closet door, planning on leading him to my car, but he pulls his hand away and I give out a warning growl.

 

“Oh, hush up.” He says walking in the opposite direction of me, I do an 180 and jog to catch up to him. I pick him up bridal style and ask

 

“Where do you think you’re going?”

 

“Where ever my little heart desires.” He replies sassily

 

“And there’s where you are wrong princess, now you will be going wherever my big heart tells you to.” He rolls his eyes and mutters out a

 

“Let me know when that works out for you.” And somehow wiggles out of my hold and is off again. I sprint to catch him.

 

“What a wiggly one, you are,” I say in a cooing voice

 

“Ugh, I thought I could lose you,” He says in a playfully annoyed voice.

 

“Now if you tell me where you are going I will gladly accompany you there,” I say raising my eyebrows.

 

He sighs “Fine. I am going to my last years, English class”

 

“Why?” I ask

 

“Because the teacher has an item that he said he’d give back once I got my soulmate” He starts laughing “I don’t think he realized how soon that was going to happen.”

 

“What is the ‘item’ he has?” I inquire.

 

“That is not important,” He says with a shrug.

 

“ If you won’t tell me, you’re not going,” I say

 

“ Do you have to be this frustrating?” I nod. He narrows his eyes “It is a book”

 

“What kind of book is it?” I wiggle my eyebrows suggestively

 

“Not that kind of book, you neandertal,” He says rolling his eyes for the umpteenth time

 

“Then, what kind of is it?”  I ask

 

“Fine, Alice in Wonderland,” He says

 

“Thank you. Now let’s go to get you book back” I say and link our arms together.

 

“Fine. This way” He sighs “You know I can carry my own bag, right?”

 

I roll my eyes and mimic him “Just get your stupid book. Why do you want it anyway? It’s not like omega’s can read,” I joked. I immediately regret those words as Louis yanks out of my hold, takes his backpack and storms off. I lose him in the crowd, for the third time today. _Fuck! Why in the hell did I say that?_ I frantically search for him and when I can’t I start freaking out. I spot Louis at the other end of the hall, coming out of a classroom, with the book he wanted. I instantly feel stupid for upsetting this gorgeous being and run towards him. When I reach him I start apologizing and saying I was just joking around and that I know it wasn’t a funny joke.

 

“You know what I want to do with this book?.” He said raising the book “I want to hit you upside the head with it.”

 

“I’m sorry I said that baby,” I say pleading with him

 

“You are forgiven, but only if you take me to see my others soulmates.”

 

“Absolutely princess, whatever you want you can have it. I really am sorry.” I say sincerely “We will drive to your house so you can drop your stuff off. Oh, and did you drive yourself here?  He nods “Okay then. You drive in your car and I will follow you.”

 

“Okay. This way.” He leads me to the parking lot heads towards my car.

 

“This is your car?” I say with a smirk

 

“If you mean the Jeep, then yes this is my car.” He shoots a smile my way and I already know I going to be in love with this minx.

 

“Well, this is my car,” I say pointing to the mustang with STYLES1 on the license plate.

 

“Okay, well that makes this easier. I will see you in a few.” He says and kisses my cheek. I take that back, I am already in love with this minx. He gets in his car and starts it. I shake my head and get into my car, turn it on and follow him to his house. I notice that he has a nice home. Two stories and a pale blue color. I think that color would be a nice color on Louis. I take note to get him a pale blue sweater and get out of my car and follow him inside.

 

“Do you mind if I change into some comfortable clothes?” He asks as I take in my surroundings, and nod so he knows I heard him.

 

“I will be upstairs if you need me,” he says as he walks upstairs, with his delicious bottom bouncing from the left to the right and I know I am drooling. I wipe my chin and it takes all of my willpower not to go up there and knot him until he is weak in the knees. I try to ignore the tightness in my pants and pray he wears something loose. I sit at one of his bar stool when I hear his little footsteps, descending down the stairs and turn to see him. _Is he trying to kill me? How the hell did he get those yoga pants around that bum of his?_ I shift my pants trying to make more room for my hard on. I see him smile with a hint of smugness. I clear my throat.

 

“Are you ready to go?” I ask, hoping that he was.

 

“Yes, I am,” He says as he opens the front door, and walks out. I follow him with a smile. _Oh, how this boy makes me feel._ I think as I start the short drive to the Styles’ mansion. When we arrive, Harry and Marcel are waiting at the gate and I see Louis tense up.

 

“Don’t worry they are mad at me, not you,” I say reassuring him

 

“I know but why?” he asks with a confused look on his face.

 

“Because I met you first and keep you to myself for a couple of hours.” I shrug “Ready to meet your other soulmates?” I ask with an undertone of excitement and he smiles.

  
“Yes I really am”


	4. Chapter Four

Louis’s Point Of View

 

“Yeah I really am,” I say to Edward and get out of his car, exited to meet my soulmates. I look at the other triplets, smile and see all of their previous tension dissipate into thin air.

 

“Eddy, who is this?” the one with straight hair and glasses that complemented his cheekbones, asked.

 

“Marcel this is Louis Tomlinson, our soulmate, you ass,” Edward said rolling his eyes.

 

 _Oh, this is marcel? I didn’t think they would look so similar, yet so different._ I think to myself.

 

“Where are your tattoos?” The other one with long, curly brown hair asked laced with skeptical, inquired walking around me a few times and then started touching certain parts of my body and I swatted his hand away.

 

“Woah mate, one do not touch me without my consent, and two to touch that area or even see it, you at least have to take me to dinner first,” I say. In the corner of my eye, I see Edward smirk and Marcel blush.

 

“So is it on your cock? Or bum?” Harry asked

 

“The world may never know,” I say, trying to act like it was a boring subject.

 

“Do you have to be this frustrating?” Edward asks mocking me for saying it and I nod mocking him as well. Edward lets out a small huff of laughter, clearly trying to contain himself from bursting out laughing and I am just as bad, giving the occasional giggle and small snort.

 

“What?” Harry asks jealousy creeping into his features

 

“I-it wouldn’t even b-be this funny, i-if you weren’t s-so jealous,” I say giggling, making it hard to speak, and Edward only laughs harder. After we are done with our fit of giggles, Edward gets up and says

 

"Up you get my kitten" pulling me to my feet

 

"Thank you, Daddy" I tease, not missing the way his eyes widen.

 

He clears his throat and says something to Harry that I don't catch.

 

“Would you like to come inside?” Marcel asked while Edward and Harry stalk inside, leaving me alone with Marcel.

 

“In a minute maybe, but I kinda of want to get to know you,” I say slightly shy, looking at the ground beneath my feet.

 

“Oh okay, so where are you from Louis? He says leading me to their backyard garden

 

“Doncaster, you?”

 

“Holmes Chapel, Cheshire. When is your birthday?” He asks intertwining our hands

 

“December 24th and yours?” I say squeezing his fingers with mine

 

“February 1st, What is your favorite TV series?"

 

"Friends, what about you?"  I look at him, watching his dimples as he speaks. we walk down a narrow pathway, plants on either side, mostly bright colors. I begin to trace up and down his arm, loving the way it flexes as he walks.

 

"I enjoy KitKat's more that any other candy. What is your favorite color?

 

“Orange. Not neon orange, but like a sunrise orange.”

 

“My favorite color is blue because that is the color of your eyes.” I blush, not able to take a compliment.

 

“That is a very sweet thing to say,” I say as we make our way to a bench surrounded by rose bushes and various flower vines crawling up the legs of the bench, resting on the arm of the bench. “Wow, this is beautiful,” I say admiring the pretty colors, reaching over to touch the soft rose, smelling its sweet fragrance. I feel to arms wrap around my waist

 

“Not as beautiful as you,” He says, pulling me close

 

“Charmer, I see.” I get real close to his ear and whisper, “I think I want to kiss you first.”

 

“O-okay.” He said blushing and claimed my lips. I was surprised to know that he did not kiss like he talked when he kisses, he demands respect and confidence oozes out of his lips. His tongue meets my closed lips and pushes hard until I open my mouth. I let an accidental, _Alpha,_ into his mouth and run my tongue along his, causing him to groan.

 

“Say it again” He demanded, lust creeping into his eyes

 

“ _Alpha_ ,” I say, biting my lip, he tugs my lip away from my teeth.

 

"Only my brothers and I can bite your lip, understand?"

 

“Oh, Omega, the way you make me feel.” he pressed his front to my back, saying “Do you feel how much you are affecting me?”

 

“Yes _Alpha”_  He moaned and reconnected our lips, and like that the kiss was spiraling out of control. When we  _finally_ broke away I was surprised to see we had an audience,  an upset Edward, and a seething Harry.

 

“You kiss him first!” Harry exclaimed

 

“Hey now, you will get your turn, but you and Edward walked inside without us so I decided to make the most of it,” I say. Edward grabs me by the waist, and whispers

 

“When will you make the most of it with me, _baby_?”

 

“Soon enough, _Daddy_ ,” I say and he moans, slowly letting go of my waist.

 

“Seriously? Is everyone getting to touch you but me?” Harry says sorrowfully, reaching out a hand.

 

“It is your own fault, you touched me without my okay, therefore I will withhold the right to touch me until you are on your knees begging for it.” Before I know what is happening Harry is down on his knees, begging. I roll my eyes

 

“Overdramatic idiot” I mutter “Fine you are forgiven, but no touching my no-no square.”

 

“Your no-no square?” Edward asks scrunching up his face

 

“Basically anything in my nether region,” I say trying to clear things up

 

“Nether Region?” Marcel looks like he has just been asked to build a rocket ship in bright pink.

 

“No-no square,” I say while drawing a square around my way lower stomach and back.

 

“Not to hate, but that’s a rectangle,” Marcel says

 

“Oh, so no dick or arse?” Harry asked with a smirk

 

“For you? No, but maybe for Marcel over there. And soon after, will be Eddy right here.” I smirk right back, and wink at a blushing Marcel and smile at a lust blown featured Ed. I walk back over to Marcel, take his hand tell him to take me somewhere they can’t find us for a while. He smiles and leads me to his bedroom, upstairs and to the right.

 

“They will never come in here, they say it makes them feel bad about their organization skills.” He says with a smug look on his face.

 

“Maybe, you will have to show me that sometime,” I say pulling him closer, my hips digging into his.

 

“Maybe I will,” He says pushing our lips together again, I open my mouth taking in his minty taste for the second time today. I suck on his neck giving him a small love bite. He returns the favor right on my scent gland. I moan and I hear a door open, and before we can break apart in comes Harry, not knowing we were in here.

 

“Oh hey Marcel where is Lou-” He cuts off his own words we Marcel turns around revealing me to him. I smile sheepishly

 

“I will leave you to it I guess,” Harry says, sounding upset and storms out of the room. After a few minutes, I sit on his bed and pat the spot next me, signaling that I want him to sit next to me.

 

“ Do you think he will be mad for long?” I ask, slightly scared for the answer, he was an alpha after all.

 

“No, I don’t think he could ever stay mad at you. I think he is mad because you won’t touch him like you do me.” He says slightly proud.

  
“I am glad you like it, _Alpha.”_ and like that, we are kissing again.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey if you want to add me on twitter here's my name @_Damn_Danielle_
> 
> It is a fanfiction account, so if you want to submit an idea for a one shot, go for it.

Harry’s P.O.V.

 

Why does he want to kiss Marcel first? I want to feel his big lips against mine, I want to grip his hips while I pound him from behind. Did Marcel do something I didn’t? Or is Louis still punishing me for touching him without consent? I already got down on my knees and begged, what else does he want? A mansion? Because I will give him one. Hell if he wants it, I’ll build him one just to touch his “no-no square.” This gorgeous being is going to withhold the right to touch him because I wanted to find his tattoos. I went to the garage after my little fit, from seeing Louis kiss Marcy again. I am jealous, no I am not afraid to admit it. Everyone but me is getting to touch Louis. I would probably feel worse if Edward got to kiss Louis too, but I could tell by the way he was looking at Marcy and Louis kissing. Watching them kiss and not being able to touch Louis, was absolute torture. I mean have you seen Louis’s body? All of the right curves in the right places, his height is yummy and his waist looks like I could fit my index finger and thumb around it. He screams sex appeal and fertility. _We will make him ours, breed him over and over and over again. He will be so pregnant no one will ever think his alphas don’t take care of him._ Just thinking of Louis being pregnant makes me hard.

 

I groan and get up to take a cold shower, knowing Louis won’t let me touch him. I walk to the bathroom not missing how Louis is sitting on Edward’s lap, watching something on the T.V., slightly wiggling every once in awhile. I stop to watch for a second.  _What a minx, teasing his alphas like that._ I leave the little crow nest like thing-y and make my way to the bathroom. In the shower I think about Louis, _we haven’t actually seen his tattoos, meaning he could be lying. But then again I felt the throb when he and Eddy touched. I want to know more about him, where he lives, how he eats, what he walks like after sex you know all of the standard things._ I sigh as I turn off the shower, walk back to my room to see Louis waiting for me at the door.

 

“Hi,” He says

 

“Hey,” I say, hoping this isn’t as awkward as I think

 

“Looks like you are a little too happy to see me,” He says with a smirk

 

“Baby you have no idea”

 

“Oh I think I do,” He says and I grab his hips and grind my front into his bottom, hoping he doesn’t notice I am in his “no-no square’’ He moans, and lightly pushes me off of him. I grunt. He clears his throat and rights his clothes.

 

“ I think you are a little excited too,” I say with a smirk, He glares at me and starts talking as if nothing happened. I lick my lips at the sight of him, hair slightly messy shirt off center and pants getting tighter, by the passing minutes.

 

“I was talking to your brothers and they said they wanted to take me on a date one on one. I just thought you might want to do the same thing.” He says shyly

 

“ Yeah that’s a great idea, how about this Friday?” I ask less confident then I wanted to be

 

“I uh I can’t, Marcel has already asked for Friday, what about the Friday after?” He asks

 

“My schedule says I am free,” I reply

 

“Cool, I have got to go, Edward is taking me home, but if you give me your number we can text,” He said hopeful, handing me his phone. I take it, put in my number and name the contact as **The Best Styles Triplet: Harry.**

 

“Here you go,” I say handing back his phone

 

“Really? _‘The best Styles triplet?’_ ” he says raising his eyebrows

 

“Yup,” I say popping the ‘p’

 

“Ok, bye H.” He says spinning on his heel

 

“Wait. H?” I stop him in his tracks, turning his head towards me

 

“ I have cute nicknames for your brothers, so I wanted one for you too. Is there a problem?” He passes

 

“No, I like it. By Lou” he rolls his eyes and walks down the stairs and out the front door.

 

 _Oh, that little minx is going to be the death of me._ I get dressed and hear the ping of my phone, I walk towards it hoping it was Louis who texted me.

 

**Lauren: Hey baby <3**

  
 Lauren is the bitch who convinced me that we were soulmates and asked me not to tell Edward or Marcel because she wanted to talk to them herself, but in reality, her tattoo was done by a sharpie.I was young and naive, I didn't know that you get a feeling when you meet your soulmate. I only noticed after we had sex for the first time when it came off.Turns out she is acctually a beta, that explains the need for indepenence. I was furious, to say the least, I made her leave and haven’t heard from her since. Until now, she wants something and won’t give up until she gets it. The brat. I have Louis now and I can’t have her bothering him. He needs to be protected at all times. He is my darling princess and he will get everything he desires, if that means I drop a million dollars on him right now, I would do it.

 **Me: Leave me alone Lauren, We are not dating, you are not my soulmate and you are a phony.** I sigh as I put my phone down, thinking about my beloved, sexy, curvy omega.


	6. Hello Claireese.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leading up to the Marcy & Lou date.
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. (AN:) Means authors note.

Marcel’s P.O.V.

 

Tonight I am taking Louis out on a picnic date, in our summer vacation home with 4 acres. I get him some flowers and chocolate covered strawberries. I chose a fairly romantic spot, looking out on the water and sitting under a willow tree. I am really nervous about tonight, what if Louis decides he doesn’t want me, but he wants my brothers? What could I do in that situation? Just up and leave? I shake my head, trying to get these thoughts out of my mind and finish setting up the date for Louis. I grab my ladder and put up the twinkling fairy lights. I laugh as I think about how long it took for me to decide if I wanted twinkling fairy lights or normal ones, and being the fool that I am I called Louis.

  
  


~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~

 

“Hello Claireese”

 

“Hello?” Louis says, slightly groggy

 

“Were you asleep? It’s like 2 in the afternoon” I made a face of disapproval, but of course, he couldn’t see it.

 

“Don’t judge me, I was tired.”

 

“What are you wearing  _ Claireese?” _ I ask with a laugh

 

“It puts the lotion on,” He says back and we both start laughing and laugh harder when he snorts. (AN: It’s from the silents of the lambs)

 

“I didn’t know if you would get that reference,” I say

 

“Why wouldn’t I?”

 

“Well, not many people have watched the movie.”

 

“How tragic”, He says in a mocking voice

 

“It is tragic, almost everyone I know hasn’t seen that movie, and doesn’t get the references”

 

We launch into a playful argument about the movie, that ends in both of us relenting.  

 

“All I am saying is, that movie it a classic” I say and he hums in agreement.

 

“ So, why did you call me?” he asks after a few seconds.

 

“Oh yeah, um, do you like normal or twinkling fairy lights?”

 

“Let me just get this straight. You called me to ask about fairy lights, at 2 pm? And it turned into a conversation about one of the scariest movies I have ever seen. ” I hum a yes. “Fine, twinkling fairy lights.”

 

“Thanks, love, I am sorry for waking you up,” I say

 

“You are welcome babe, and next time just text me.” and he hangs up. I thought about calling him again, just so I could hear his voice again, but I decide against it. I sigh as I pick up the desired  fairy lights and a portable generator, so we could use them of course. If I put the lights up and forgot to pick up a generator, that might be a bad thing.

  
  
  


~~~~~~Flashback Over~~~~~~

I smile at my finished product and check my watch. I have about 15 minutes until I have to pick up Louis, so I decide to close the blanket cover, hoping no animals or something, get in. (AN: If you want a visual, you can search willow tree fairy lights) I hop in my car and drive to my little Louis’s house, I am so glad he gave me directions because I could get lost using a compass. I pull up to Louis’ house and flip down the car mirror, trying to fix my hair and straighten my shirt. I sigh and walk to the front door of his house, with a bunch of flowers. I take in a breath and ring the doorbell. I am greeted by a cheery woman, who smile is so radiant, it makes me want to smile too.

“Hi, I’m Johannah, and you are?”

“Hi, I am Marcel Styles,” I say extending my hand, but she pulled me in for a hug. I shrug and hug back when we both release I see one of his sisters, I think, Texting and constantly looking up at me. 

“Sorry about Lou, he’s having the hardest time finding an appropriate outfit.” 

“Oh that’s fine” 

“Make yourself at home, I am going to go get Louis.”

“Okay.” I walk over to the girl who is staring at me now

“Hi, I’m Marcel,” I say

“I’m Lottie. You’re cute, when you’re done with Louis, give me a try.” She winked

“That’s funny, you think I don’t have the intention of marrying him” I winked back

“Good, you passed that test,” She said

“What are you talking about?” I ask confused

“I can’t let a Louis date a guy who thought I was cute, now could I? Don’t hurt him, or I’ll cut off your balls and fed them to a pit bull” She said, smiling. Before I can respond Louis says

“Lottie, what did you do?” He is wearing a black button up and  _ DAMN _ . How in the fuck did he get those jeans around his arse? Those white jeans look delicious on him.

“What do you mean?” She frowns

“You were smiling, you only smile when you have done something. So, what did you do?”

“Just told Marcel here, what would happen if he hurt you” 

“Awww. You’re so protective of your brother.” Johannah jumped in. Next thing I know Louis is pulling me away, and out of the house

“Sorry about that” He apologizes

“It’s fine, I have a family too.” I smile “You look gorgeous, my  _ Storeen” _

_ “Storeen _ ?” 

“It means little treasure” I kiss his forehead and hand him the flowers I had been holding. He takes them and smells the rose mixture.

“Thank you, they’re beautiful.”

“Now, how about that date?” I ask

“With the twinkling fairy lights?” He asks with a laugh

 

“Yes  _ Claireese,” _ I say


	7. I'm Just Teasing You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm only back for today! I have school and stuff!
> 
> X- enjoy loves
> 
> Julia

Louis’s p.o.v.

 

“Yes _Claireese,”_  He says, leading me up to a small picnic for two.

“Aww, Marcy,” I say overwhelmed 

“Is this okay?” He asks, slightly shy

“Is it okay? Babe, it’s gorgeous, thank you, Marcel.” I blink up at him “ Ugh you and your brothers are so perfect.”

 

“Is that a bad thing?” He inquires, raising an eyebrow.

 “ Not really, it just means I have to find your fault before we mate.”

 “Wait. You want to mate with us?” He says while trying to hide his smile 

“Really? Out of everything I said you only got mate?”

“Well Duh”

“I can’t, I just can’t” I deadpan

“Okay, okay. Why don’t we start our date?” He asks changing the subject.

 

I nod and study his every feature, from the new contacts he was wearing all the way down to his brown Saint Laurent boots. I almost moan when his muscles bulge, as he reaches for a chocolate covered strawberry. I see him look at me expectantly.

 

“Well?” He asks

“I’m sorry, what did you say?” 

“I asked if you want a strawberry,” He said chuckling 

“Oh yeah, sure” I answer slightly blushing, when he feeds me the strawberry.

 “So, how was it?”

“How was what?”

“The strawberry, storeen.” He says clearly amused 

“Oh, duh. It was great.”

 

And just like that we launch into a conversation about strawberries and it quickly turns into a conversation about where the majority of all produce is grown, he says Scotland and I say California.

 

“Every time you pick up fresh produce what does the tag say?” I challenge

“ Ca….na.” He mumbles

What did you say?” I tease

“ California” He grumbles

“Aww Don’t get grumpy, but don’t start a debate you can’t win.” I wink

“Whatever”

“Don’t pout and I’ll give you a prize,” I say seductively and he smiles so brightly I swear someone in the world has gone blind.

“Oh really? And what might this prize be?”

 

“This” I kiss him on the cheek and fall out when he whines

“Louis you can’t do thaa AAAA AAT. You had me going and you kissed me on the cheek! I feel deprived of my prize I demand a refund or exchanged or something. That's false advertising, I could sue you for that” He rants

 

“Woah babe, calm down I was teasing you, but now that you are whining maybe I won’t give you your real prize.” I cross my arms and turn away 

“No, no, I’m not whining Pleeeeeeeease.” He pouts

“See! You’re whining about not whining!” I tease

“Well!”

  
“Well, what?” I raise an eyebrow

“Ugh, I don’t know, I just want to kiss you-

“Then do it” I cut him off

“Wait What?” He stops his rant

“Then Kiss me you fool” 

“I can’t just kis-” 

 

I cut him off with a long and demanding kiss. He quickly takes control of the kiss, laying me on my back and rubbing up and down my thighs. Soon enough, I feel his hard on beginning to poke and rub against my lower thigh, almost on my knee. Our makeout session ends with me pulling back.

 

“I think if we kiss any longer,there is a large chance of us doing the nasty”

“And the problem with that is?” He raises his eyebrows

“I want our first time to be special, if you want it to be a teenage quickie, we can get this done in like ten minutes, but I want to remember this forever and a quickie isn’t going to do it for me.”

 

“Wow, I never thought about that way. Thank you for stopping us.” He smiles

“Let’s go for a swim”

“Uh I didn’t pack any swimming trunks”

“So,” I say already taking off my shoes

“I only brought one towel”

 

“Fine, fine I’ll only put my feet in” I stop taking off my pants and start rolling them up.

“Are you sure it’s got to be cold” He tries to convince me out of it

“Oh, come on, live a little!” I run to the dock built directly behind the willow tree

“Louis, please be careful, that dock is really old”

 

I sit on the edge of the dock and dip my feet in the freezing cold water

“Cold isn’t it?” Marcel asks

“Nope,” I say stubbornly

“Okay then, I’ll dip my feet in too.” He says as he sticks his feet in

 

“OH MY GOD,” He says jerking his feet out of the water “YOU LIED TO ME! THAT WATER IS FREEZING!”

“It was your choice to put your feet in the water” I shrug

“Ugh, come on babe lets get you home before your mom thinks I have kidnapped you.” He says, helping me up

“M’kay, but I might fall asleep in the car”

 

“That’s okay,” He says as we clean up the picnic date. We banter back and forth, cleaning and throwing grapes at each other. As he threw the last blanket in the back of the car. We walk over to my side of the car and he opens the door and shuts it after I get in. I grab a blanket from the back and cover up as he gets in.

 

All I hear as I fall asleep is “Goodnight Storeen”


	8. Welcome Home Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THERE IS SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER ( Louis is not involved this time.) IF YOU DO NOT ENJOY SMUT, PLEASE SKIP THIS CHAPTER! If you feel like you missed anything important, I will most likely review everything that happened in the next chapter, only milder!
> 
> X thanks love
> 
> Julia

Harry’s P.O.V

“Bye Marcy” I yell as he sides out of the driveway, though I don’t think he can hear me from an upstairs room, it’s the thought that counts. I start cleaning my room and start thinking about Louis and if we will want to move in. _Will he want to share a bed with all of us? Is there a room big enough for all four of us? Would we have to move? Would he want to move to a bigger house? What if we get him pregnant? Then we would need more room, seeing as how with three alphas, he will have multiples. Would the first-born be a girl or a boy? Alpha or Omega? Oh shit! What if it’s a beta? God help us if our first born is a beta. Should we buy a new house with or without Louis's opinion? This one is kind of old, I mean we did buy it when we were only 16._ I shake my head and come back to reality, only to realize I cleaned my whole room. When the fuck did that happen? _Huh. That’s one way to pass time._ I check my phone and find it’s only 4:37, _I bet Marcel is almost done setting up his date with Louis. Ugh._

 

I decide to clean the kitchen and make dinner. When I walk in the kitchen I get out a box of pasta and tomato sauce and put them on the counter. I grab our biggest pot, knowing that Edward will want to take some to “work” tomorrow. _Is Marcy going to tell Louis what we do for a living? What if Louis doesn’t want to be with us, because of our “career choice”, Why do I keep thinking about the bad things that could happen?_ I shake my head a second time and focus on my noodles. I fill the pot up halfway and walk over to the stove, turning it on. As I watch the water boiling in the pot I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist. My senses are kicked into high gear, immediately smelling Edward, and relaxing in his arms.

 

“What are you doing, babe?” he says nibbling on my ear

 

“Uhm m-making spaghetti” I choke out

 

“Oh? Do you have to watch it boil or do you want to do something fun?”

 

“Like w-what?” Edward is the only person who makes me stutter like this, plus he knows damn well that I hate it.

 

“Come wIth me and see”

 

“Ok,” I reach over and turn the stove off, just before he yanks me up the stairs, and into his bedroom. I look around only to see that this “Fun” of his, had been premeditated. He had a pair of handcuffs, the biggest plug we have, a cock ring, and a paddle.

 

“Ed-”

 

“The handcuffs and paddle are for a punishment”

 

“What di-”

 

“if you don’t follow my rules, I will punish you”

 

“Oh, okay,” I say, still kind of surprised, but then again this is Edward, so I shouldn’t be too stunned.

 

“Sit on the bed,” He says. I sit on the bed promptly, not wanting that damn paddle against my bum. “Use your words, _pet_ ”  Oh great, Edwards in a dominating mood today.

 

“Yes”

 

“Yes who?” ah fuck, when Eddy, gets like this I call him sir or daddy, but I’m thinking he doesn’t want to be called daddy right now, he’s being slightly more aggressive.

 

“Yes, Sir?” _Please, please, please_

  
“Good boy,” He says, slightly smug “strip and don’t stop till you see skin” I love when commands me like this, but my inner wolf hates it, with a passion. I strip slowly, trying to drag this out, but Edward yanks me up by my hair, spanks me twice, and says “Faster” I quicken my pace and sit down on the bed

“Get on your hands and knees” He all but shouted at me, causing me to scramble into his desired position “Mm, so pretty. Did you shave just for me?”

 

I whimpered his hands caressed my backside.

 

_SMACK_

 

“Answer me, slut!” Woah, where had that come from?

 

“Y-yes sir”

 

“Good boy,” He said before licking my entrance

 

“Oh,” I say, quivering from the mix of pain on my arse-cheek and pleasure from him sucking my hole.

 

“ I am going to put a plug in you, no prep, and then you’re going to sit there until I finished in the shower. Am I clear?” He growls in my ear

 

“Yes, sir” I whisper. I feel Edward forcibly stick the lubed up plug and moaned out an “Oh Shit!”

 

“Mhmm, keep your pretty ass sitting just like that, I’ll be back in an hour.” He said and walked out the door and I hear the shower start. At first, I did exactly what he said, didn't touch myself, or anything. Until I remembered the punishment I had been promised. _Maybe he won’t notice._ I waddle out of the bedroom, trying to find a damn clock in this huge as house of ours. When I finally come to one it says 9:56

 

Why are they out so late? I think to myself Maybe I should check on them, yeah that’s what I’ll do. Just as I pick up my phone

 

I hear an _Oh you’re going to get it now_ and whip my head to the side

 

“What the fuck are you doing harry?” Edward’s eyes blazed with anger and lust “I thought I told you to sit on that bed until I came back?”

 

“Well I uh I just wanted t-”

 

“You just wanted to be punished? To be spanked until you cry?” he cuts me off, knowing damn well, that I love being spanked or spanking, just the sound turns me on. He ushers me back into the bedroom and sits me over his lap

 

“Mhmm, my pretty boy has been naughty. How many spanks do you think he needs? I think twenty-five and five more for every sound you make. Do you agree?”

 

“Yes, sir”

 

“Count every single hit I give you”

 

“Yes sir”

 

SMACK, SMACK, SMACK!

 

“1,2,3. Thank you, sir”

 

Twenty-one more spanks go on like that.

 

For the last one, he spreads my cheeks and spanks the massive plug inside of me

 

“Twenty-five. Thank you, sir.” I say. Tears stinging in my eyes, still aching from the plug inside me.  “Please” I whimper

 

“Please what? Fuck you ‘till you cry? Eat you out? Wait ‘till Marcy gets home and tag-team you?” He asked smirking

 

“Please fuck me” I beg

 

“How bad do you want it?”

  
“So bad, please Edward make me feel so good, make me feel like you are the only thing tha- Oh!” I moaned as he pulls the plug out and begins thrusting into me, and I push back against his hard and throbbing length.

“Oh yeah baby” I see his face twist up in immense pleasure “Talk to me” He pleads

 

“Hmmm-Yeah take me, use me, make me feel like the dirty whore I a- OH GOD YES, HARDER” I scream

 

“Yeah you like that?”

 

“Oh my god, please, more” I beg as he thrusts faster and harder. “MMMM- I’M GONNA CUM”

 

“Hold it” He commands “you gotta make me cum first, baby”

  
“Please sir, I need it, need your cum now, give it to me” I moan as he movements get more erratic, and animalistic “FUCK, YES MORE EDDY MORE” I scream as he knots me, from both pain and pleasure, seeing stars as I cum. You see an alphas’ body is not made for knots, but it can be coaxed into it.

“Lord, you are so loud in bed.” Ed chuckles

 

“What? We don’t have any neighbors” I pout

 

“No, but you do have another brother, who could hear you two from down the street,” Marcy says making an appearance “Nothing like walking into a room with the stench of sex."

  
“Welcome home brother,” I say "Welcome home" 


	9. Watch me styles. Watch me. (I am back babes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really need that break, to put my head on straight, I am glad I have such amazing readers and I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Thanks loves xx
> 
> ~Julia

 

Louis's P.O.V.

~~~~~~~~~~ Monday, September 3, 2016~~~~~~~~~~

 

Beep. Beep. Beep.

 

4:06

 

Once again I am woken by the little devil who resides on the alarm clock. I sit up on the edge of my bed and rub my eyes. It has been a whole two weeks since I have seen the triplets and I am kind of freaking out, one because Harry and Edward canceled our dates, saying they had to go on a quick trip, but they would be at school today. _What does that even mean? Are they still interested? Should I still be interested? What if they have found someone new? I'm being stupid, I mean who leaves their soulmate? Do they want a platonic relationship?_

 

“Ugh” I groan thinking way too much into this, I walk downstairs and I sigh as I turn on the T.v. while waiting for my daily gossip I start to make my cuppa only to find a note from mom

 

**Went to work early, hope you have a good day and there is money for pizzas, so don’t worry about dinner.**

 

 

  * ****Mom****



 

I continue listening to Maya Stewart introduce herself and begin the gossip. Apparently, Kim and Kanye's are “getting a divorce and splitting custody of their children” and China and Rob split up. As I walk over to the couch, where my straightener and gel permanently stays. I turn on the straightener and listen to Maya say that she has an up and coming model, Sabrina Demetri caught with the “fine brothers” in Boston all this month. I begin styling my hair with the gel and finish before the D.G. is back so I pick up my cuppa and sip slowly. I hear the catchy theme song as I walk into the kitchen. I begin washing my dishes as I hear her voice again, fading in the background.

  


**_“If you are just tuning in I’ll give you a rundown of what’s been going on: Rob and China are done, Kim and Kanye are getting divorced and Sabrina Demetri has been caught hanging with three British beauties, who happen to be triplets. Their names are Edward, Harry, and Marcel Styles._ **

 

I drop the plate I am holding causing it to shatter on the floor, it feels like my heart has sped up so much it’s stopped. I only snap out of my haze when I hear the alarm again, giving me a 10-minute warning. I want to cry, but part of me expected it. I knew I wasn’t good enough, but I had false hope. I start walking to the bathroom and pick up my favorite razor, the one with the most teeth. I cut three lines, one after another, one for each brother. I clean up my blood and pull up my pajama's. I walk down stairs like nothing happened and unpause the show.

 

**_Yes, you heard me she has wrapped up three gorgeous alphas and has even been caught kissing all three on many occasions. Our source says they have been together for a little less than 4 months._ **

 

_Are you kidding me? 4 months? When were they going to run this by me? Oh hell no. I am no one’s side chick._

 

I wear my favorite sweater and the tightest pants I own. _You want me to be a side chick? I’ll show you, I don’t need you. I’ll get an alpha in less than an hour._

 

I need a plan and quickly, then it strikes me as I hear the all too familiar ring of Niall’s text tone

 

**NI: Have you seen it?**

 

**Me: Yes and I need plan of attack**

 

**NI: You want to make them jealous? Ohhh this will be fun, I know just the guy. You know Greg right?**

 

**Me: Perfect! I need to show them what they are missing.**

 

**Ni: meet me outside the school 2 minutes!**

 

**Me: kk. Xxx**

 

I throw on my vans and grab my keys, rushing to my car. I raced down the highway, going at least 80, and make it to the school in less than 3 minutes

 

“Took you long enough” Niall sighed.

 

“Haha, I was still at home when you texted me.” I stuck my tongue out

 

“Hey Greg”

 

“Hey Louis” Greg smiled

 

“I suppose Ni told you?”

 

“Yeah, Amelia thinks it will be great, we just fake broke up like ten minutes ago,” Greg smirked

 

“Good, I wouldn’t want her uncomfortable,” I said sincerely

 

“Alright let’s kick this shit in the dick!” Niall yelled

 

“Ok?” Greg said grabbing my hand

 

“Perfect” I smiled, looking him in the eye.

 

“Let's walk you to class and get this on and a crack-a-lacking”

 

I giggled at the word and caught Edwards head in the corner of my eye, waiting at my classroom door. His head whipping towards Greg and me, looking at our hands and almost sprinting over.

 

“Oh great” Greg whispered, tensing in my grip

 

“It will be fine” I whisper back slightly smiling

 

“And what the fuck is this?” Edwards normally, sweet voice was bitter and hateful

 

“This is the alpha I am courting” I replied smoothly

 

“Like hell you are,” he said glaring at Greg, who was pale white.

 

“You can go now, babe” I kiss his cheek and wink and he practically bolts down the hallway.

 

“What are you doing?” he asked rage filling his eyes to the brim. “Why are playing with our emotions?”

 

I scoff “me? Playing with your emotions? Yeah ok.” I say and try to brush past him, but he grabs my wrist

 

“What are you talking about? I go to Boston and its like you up and decided we are over!”

 

“Are you kidding me? You have a girlfriend for 4 months, don't even try to talk to me for 2 whole weeks and tell me I'm the reason we're over? What fantasy are you living in?” I ask sarcastically

 

“What do you mean ‘we are over’” he says looking slightly fragile

 

“I am no one’s side chick,” I say yanking out of his hold and practically running to the door.

 

I hear a “what the fuck just happened?”, from what sounded like Harry.

 

“I think Louis just broke up with us, found out about S.,  And just started dating some guy,”  Edward said stunned

 

“ What! He can’t do that, we are soulmates, we will be miserable without each other.” Marcel reasons “he just needs time, he could never really leave us.”

 

_Watch me, styles. Watch me._


	10. What the Actual Fuck?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis still won't talk to the Triplets, so they come up with a plan

 

Marcel’s P.O.V.

 

“What! He can’t do that, we are soulmates, we will be miserable without each other.” I reason “he just needs time, he could never really leave us.”  praying to god I am right. “In the meantime, let’s get to class, I have mine with Louis, I will see if I can fix this mess,” I say, watching my brothers spin on their heels hopefully with the intention of going to class. I sigh,  _ alright let’s fix our relationship.  _ I can’t believe we have lost him over Sabrina, our fake girlfriend. She use us for publicity, because, our mother thought it would be a great Idea, hoping we would see the world in a ‘new light’.  _ What a crock of shit. _ I walk into the classroom going to my seat with Louis until I stop a few feet short.  _ Where the fuck is Louis? I know he is in here, I saw him walk in the damn classroom.  _ I scan the room and find him sitting with an alpha, george to be specific and I see red.

 

“Why the fuck are you sitting with some low life, come to our table and we can speak like mature young adults” I spit out venomously

 

“Yeah, no. I actually enjoy George’s company and he is not a low life, he just doesn’t get enough love” Louis says cooing a 

Georges sad face.

 

“Louis, I am only going to say this one more time, before I drag you back there. Get your arse back there before I lose my ever-loving mind.” I say barely above growling

 

“Ok fine, but only for a minute. Goodness gracious, so controlling.” he relents “I’ll be back Georgie!” He smiles at him and glares at me, sashaying, and I can barely tear my eyes away from his gorgeous bum.  _ Where does he find his almost too tight pants? Damn, it’s like he is doing this shit on purpose. _ Then I remember that louis was sitting with an alpha and I get all worked up again. I turn to George, only to see he is staring at the exact same thing.  _ I am going to go to prison for murder. Then Edward and Harry are going to go too because we do almost everything together, and I doubt this will be an exception. Huh, I thought it would be something more mundane. Like stealing a motorized scooter or something like that. Calm down Marcel it’s not like he touched him. calm. _ taking a deep breath before:

 

“You had better pray he never looks with you again, let alone sit with you, or I will personally remove your knot. Got it?” I growl in his face, watching his tan body turn an awful shade of white, and nod suddenly. Satistfide with this, I spin on my heel to sit with my beloved Louis.

 

“So. Whatta want? He slurs his words so quickly I have to decipher what he actually said “come on I don’t have all day” he says tapping his left foot.

 

“I want you to tell me you suddenly decided to break it off” I whisper, kinda blunt for me, being the nice and cuddly one in our relationship.

 

“Ok, easy. You three have been dating Sabrina for 4 months and decided to use me as a side chick” his voice rising from a whisper to an almost audible level for your ease dropping neighboring tables.

 

“Woah babe, calm down, we aren’t actually dating her, she just uses us for publicity, and we get a hefty check for it,” I say softly

 

“Then why were you guys caught kissing her multiple times, just this month?” he asks bitterly

 

“We had to make it look real, or we wouldn’t be paid” I try to reason with him

 

“So the money you are making is worth more than my feelings? Actually, forget it. Maybe after you are done trying to ‘make it look real, we can talk, but I refuse to be someone’s second choice.” he smiles sadly

 

“Come on Louis that’s just pretending”

 

“If you pretend for long enough, Eventually you start to actually start to live like that, and I don’t want mates who would rather have a check then stay home with me.” Then he up and leaves, leaving me speechless. But luckly someone has taken the seat next to George so Louis has to sit with a female beta, named Sam. I sit through the entire lesson frowning at a continuously laughing and whispering louis. He and this Sam girl seem to be getting along so well, I am almost jealous. A practical stranger is having a better conversation with my mate. 

 

After the bell rings I follow louis out of the class, not to close, but close enough to catch sam asking he wants to go clubbing with her and some of her friends. I follow behind trying to figure out the details of said clubbing. I hear louis ask if there will be alphas there. I tense, thinking about the possibitiy of him dancing with another alpha, and have to supress a snarl. I hear an of course from sam, with a duh voice.  _ It’s okay, Louis would never go out clubbing, not without u-”  _  my train of thought is cut off by an okay, sure I’ll go, from Louis.  _ ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? _ What the fuck is going through his mind right now? 

 

“Here is my number text me later with the details,” he says and the pair goes their separate ways.  _ Okay. okay, I can still fix this, I just have to find out what club he is going to and seduce him into coming with me and talking this out. _ I sigh for the ump-tenth time today.  _ Ugh great here comes Ed and H. Now I have to explain the situation to them, but I’ll be lucky to get a single word out with Harry around. Not that I mind… Okay sometimes it’s annoying, but I love him and his annoying habits. _

 

“Did you fix it? Is Louis still mad? Where is Louis?” Harry rushes out, looking around for the tiny Omega.

 

“No I didn’t fix it yet, yes Louis is still mad and he is in art III right now, which none of us have. Come on let’s go home” I say, trying to work out a plan. 

 

“How do you know I could have art III,” Harry says leading us to his car

 

“We all have the same class, Dummy!” Edward practically yells, claiming the front seat, leaving me cramped up in the back of his tiny Camero

 

“Aye! Calm down, both of you! We need a plan.”

 

“Why? It’s not like Louis can move on that quickly.” harry states arrogantly

 

“Louis is going out clubbing with the beta Sam, with some alpha friends of hers” I bite out

 

“Excuse me?” Edward asks with an angry undertone “ I must have heard you wrong because other wise Louis has lost all common sense”

“The fuck you mean there are going to be alpha friends? The only alpha friends he can have are 80-year old mated alphas.”

 

“Yeah I know, I’m not thrilled about it either. But I am working out what club it is and who all is going and when they are going.” 

 

“So what’s the plan after you find out what club they are going to?” harry asks, curiosity creeping into his features.

 

“Well, it has something to do with letting Louis get drunk then taking him home, but not to you know, fuck, but to talk to him about S. But I haven’t worked out all of the kinks yet.”   
  


“I am curious to know what kind of kinks Louis has” Harry wonders aloud, pulling into our garage, and unbuckling his seat belt.

 

“Now is not the time H., we have more important things to discuss, as of moment” I roll my eyes, though I am slightly curious as well.

 

“Well, I don’t see why we can’t talk about it. He is our Soulmate, and I don’t think I could do the whole platonic thing, I might lose it and mate him in the middle of a conversation.” Eddy says “although I love his sassy and stubborn side, this is becoming a little bit too much for me to handle, I mean he left us and got someone new in the span of 2 minutes.”

 

“I am beginning to think he runs off of misery and impulse,” Harry says with a distraught look on his face as we walk up the stairs to our joint meeting office.

 

“Maybe that’s all he knows, I mean we never even thought to ask about his home life. He could be going through things we will never understand. Or he could have a completely comfortable home life.” Eddy says sitting at the desk, while Harry and I take the small, plush couch.

 

“Well, I have met his mother and sister, and they seemed very kind and caring,” I say slightly defensive, I mean this is Louis’s family we are talking about.

 

“Everything’s not always as it seems” Eddy states far too quickly for Harry to catch it

 

“Did you just quote  _ Wizards of Waverly Place  _ from Disney channel?” I ask trying to contain my laughter

 

“Oi! We grew up on Disney channel” he defends

 

“Whatever, come on we have to get in our spy outfits on,” Harry says smiling. Leave it to Harry to get all excited about matching clothes

 

“This is a dumb Idea, I think we should just give him a little space,” Ed says trying to find a way out of wearing the outfits

 

“Ok, yeah let’s do that, so some other alpha can grind against him, clearly we don’t mind,” I say sarcastically, hearing Edward growling after the ‘grinding’ statement “Now that we have got that out of the way, let’s get this on and popping” 

 

“Don’t ever say ‘let’s get this on and popping’ ever again, it’s cringe-worthy.” Edward winces and I cant tell if it’s from my word choice or The outfits harry picked, he doesn’t even get to pick it up before Edward is looking at it in distaste

 

“What the actual fuck?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go! another chapter in just 2 days!! I know I know, I'm going places. hehe  
> I am tired so if there are any mistakes, my bad, just let me know 
> 
> thanks loves xxx
> 
> ~Julia


	11. This is going to be fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DRAMA LITTLE MAMA! hehe, Louis prepares for his night out (it's short I know, But it is just a filler, telling details and stuff)
> 
>  
> 
> X Thanks loves
> 
> X-Julia

Louis P.O.V.

 

“So, what are you wearing tonight?” Niall asks jumping to get his tight skinnies on.

 

“The blue button up and the rolled up black jeans” I reply texting Sam trying to figure out who all is going to be there.

 

 **Me: Who all is going to be there? BTW Nini is with me**  Waiting on her reply, I go to the bathroom to put on my clothes. I can’t let my best friend see my pudgy stomach.

 

**Sammy:  Greg, Monte, Danny, George, Vanessa, Brad, Charles, Zayn, Liam, Niall, Sarah, Perrie, Hailey, Juliana, Ramon, Zach, Jasmine, Cameron, Paul, Albert, John, Brianna, Selena, Toby, Nick, Josh, Fernando, Mary, Pearl, Annie, Grayson, Jakarta, Scott, Ernesto, Isreal, Kourtney, Alex, Calvin, Andy, Brandon, Justin, Bobby, Nancy, Wanda, and You+Me. And good, Li and Z were freaking out**

 

**Me: Forty-Five ppl? How many alphas?**

 

**Sammy: Like 32**

 

**Me: How many Betas?**

 

**Sammy: John, Annie, Grayson, Jakarta, Hailey, Juliana, Ramon, Nick, Charles, and Me. 10**

 

**Me: How do you know so many ppl?**

 

**Me: So there are like three other omegas?**

 

**Sammy: They are either whores or Mated**

 

**Me: Not what I meant, but okay**

 

**Sammy:  OMG, NICK JUST TOLD ME THAT HE TOLD YOUR ALPHAS**

 

**Sammy: Sorry, I’m used to answering things that way.**

 

**Me: It’s cool, are you sure ‘My Alphas’ are coming?**

 

**Sammy: Yeah, Nick told me he spilled the beans B/c they used their ‘alpha voices’, which I think is crap**

 

**Me: They never use their alpha voices**

 

**Sammy: Which is why I don’t believe him, but that’s his tale I sit on mine.**

 

**Me: Lol, I’m going to get ready. 8 Right?**

 

**Sammy: Yeah, I’ll pick u and Nini up Alright?**

 

**Me: Nah, I'll drive me and Nini. Ttyl**

 

**Sammy:  Ok. Ttyl**

 

“NiNi **”** I yell in distress, pouting because I can’t figure out how to style my hair. I hear feet running up the stairs, soon after the bathroom door swings open revealing a fierce Niall

 

“What’s wrong? Are you hurt?” He says surveying the room, clutching a baseball bat, ready to swing.

 

“Woah, calm down! I just need your help doing my hair, I can’t get it to work with me here” I say pulling on it frustratedly

 

“Okay Lou, Give me a second” Niall says, dropping the bat. My platonic soulmate grabs my hair gel and styles my hair in a quiff in a matter of minutes. “Done” He finishes by washing his hands, freeing his fingers of the gooey-nastiness.

 

“How do you do that?” I ask amazed with his work, restraining myself from touching it

 

“Magic,” He says with jazz hands

 

“Oh, and just so you know, Liam and Zayn are going to be there, and they are kind of pissed that you didn’t tell them where you were going” I talk very quickly and quietly

 

“WHAT” he screeches, eyes going wide “ I texted them both like 3 times” Niall scrambles to get his phone out to show me. Sure enough, there are 3 texts each, all of them have been read a significant amount of time ago

 

“Well, I am just telling you what I know,” I say grabbing my keys “You ready?”

 

“Yeah, let's get it on,”  he says throwing a gummy worm in his mouth and then offering one to me

 

“One, how do you always have food on you?  and two let's not” I say, opening my mouth, biting the head off of the gelatin worm

 

“Haha, I have my ways” Niall rolls his eyes and walks down stairs.

  
“Let's go show those boys what they are missing.” I say starting my car engine “This is going to be fun”


	12. Chapter 12

Edward’s P.O.V.

 

“This is the worst idea you have ever had,” I say adjusting my phony mustache. “I mean, Louis is very smart, I can almost assure you that he will figure it out. I don’t think it matters if we dress in other people’s clothing, and wear stupid, itchy mustaches.”

 

“Which is why we are having Sabrina grind on you and you on her, so he gets jealous,” Harry states as if it’s the most brilliant plan ever, reaching over to flick my neck.  “Flick me again and I will bite your fingers off” I glare playfully at him

 

“I love it when you talk dirty to me” He flicks me again, laughing.

 

“But what if he gets jealous and decides to dance with some other alpha? I don’t think I could take that if I am completely honest.” I say breaking the light mood. Plus, I really couldn’t take it.  “And why do Sabrina and I have to grind on each other?” She is a good friend but the thought of her body on mine makes me shudder. I only want Louis on me like that, not some whore that begs us to fuck her.

 

“Then we swoop in and remove the alpha from the situation” Marcel bites out “Sabrina has to grind on you because you are the only one who looks like you could move on that quickly”

 

I push Marcel on the bed, upset about that statement “Hey! I am not!” I say pouting, removing my hand from his chest “Wait, if Louis is going to know it is us why are we dressing in these ridiculous outfits? And why the fuck do we need triangle-looking sideburns? are you turning us into Elvis Presley with mustaches?” Marcel stands up and nudges me out of the way to fix his hair, that he is muttering under his breath about, clearly not paying any attention to what is being spoken about.

 

“Maybe?” Harry says in a questionable voice

 

“Are you asking or telling me?” I ask, just to fuck with him.

 

“Telling you, asshole.” he says and lightly punches my arm.

 

“Okay, but you still haven’t answered me about these vile, so late outfits,” I say repulsed by the bright red

 

“Because these outfits will not only get Louis’s attention, but we could get to see his smile again, plus once the show starts it will be great.” Hazza answers with a smirk “ Plus these outfits are cute Eddy” He snaps his fingers in a Z motion.

 

“What show?” Marcel and I ask at the simultaneously, looking at each other afterward “We are not going to be those triplets” We say at the same time “Ugh” I groan

 

“Let's just say there is a reason we are all wearing thongs” Harry answered Mischievously

 

“The fuck do you mean we are wearing thongs?” I raise and squish my eyebrows together, I have not put on a thong, and I have no plans to.

 

“Oh, come on Eddy! Just one night, please?” Harry bats his long eyelashes and pouts.

 

          ~~~~~~~~~~ Ten Minutes Later ~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“What if he doesn’t want to even look at us? It has been a week and we haven’t even tried to talk to him.” I sigh walking down the stairs and into the garage, Walking a little off with the thong between my arse cheeks.

 

“Oh come on Eddy! that’s not fair, he won’t even look at us, much less acknowledge us speaking to him” Marcel defends “This is how we are going to get his attention”

 

“Yeah, but that was our fault, not his! We cared more about getting an extra Paycheck, that we forgot about his feelings and how this makes him look, that’s like him kissing an alpha’s face in front of us,  and  I know I’d fucking lose it” I growl out, images of Louis and that other guy floating around my mind. “What if he just wants time to think and decide what his next move is.”

“So, are you sure what club Louis is going to?” Harry asks Marcel in the process of backing out of the garage with his hand on the passenger headrest, looking through the back window.

 

“Yes, Nick has told me that not only will Louis be at the club but there will be a total of about 40 people. Most of them are Alphas” Marcel says tightly as if he is in physical pain.

 

“Okay, ask him what time Louis will be there exactly” Harry demands, hands tight on the steering wheel.

 

“I already thought of that, 8ish is what Nick said,” Marcel says, talking over a ding from his phone. He pulls it out and grunts. “Guys, Nick just texted and said that Sam, the girl taking Louis, found out he was feeding us information.”

 

“Is Louis still going?” Harry scrunches his face when I ask this

 

“Why?” He inquires, But I ignore him

 

“As Far as Nick knows,” Marcel says, looking up from his phone

 

“Good, it sucks that he knows but, at least he isn’t backing out because we are going, right? That’s a good thing” Harry says, trying to lighten the mood.

 

“That’s true” I agree

 

“I don’t know…” Marcel is still staring at his phone, clearly uneasy about the situation. I sigh and take his phone, slipping it my pocket before he could even think about protesting

 

“What are you doing Ed? I need my phone!” His eyes are wide and his moves are frantic

 

“You sound like a junkie, my love. You can have it back after we take Louis home tonight”  I reach back and pat his face as he begins to huff. “Is that and attitude I hear?” I ask

 

“No, it is not Edward” He mumbles and shoots a glare at me

 

“Shut it both of you, we are here,” Harry says turning off the engine “You ready?” He looks at me, then at Marcel

 

“I am” Marcel pipes up, unbuckling his seatbelt

  
“Let’s do this”


	13. Dropping Further Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could happen? Everything. Louis drops. The boy's strip. Niall gets in trouble. What a night.

*** Domicile means place and Kaster is a word I made up, It is a slang term for a hoe in my mind :)**

 

Louis’s point of view

 

“My Bitch is Bad and Boujee, Cooking up Dope With an Uzi” Niall screams out the window for the millionth time, just as I turn a corner, head bobbing to Bad and Boujee by migos. 

 

“Niall get your head back in this car, sit down and put your damn seatbelt on, you could have hit your head on that stop sign NiNi” I scold him, shaking my head and turning the volume down. 

 

“Sorry Lou-Lou”  He rolls up the window slowly then looks down at his lap and pouts. “Can I turn the song up?”

 

I sigh “It’s fine, I didn’t mean to  berate you, I am just worried about you.” I roll my eyes “Only 2 notches, Niall, I mean it!”

 

“Okay” He smiles suspiciously, I see him turn it four notches and glare at him for a second before shaking my head. By the end of the song we have reached the club, I pull in seeing Sammy waiting outside looking around, I assume for us. I park next to a streetlamp, want to ward off potential thieves, I love my car and do not want it stolen. I pull the key out of the ignition and unbuckle my seatbelt. 

 

“Let’s get this on and popping” Niall opens his door, muttering under his breath. He literally slams the door shut, smiling sheepishly in the window afterward. I roll my eyes and take a deep breath in and release it. I prop the door open, grabbing my phone and keys in the same hand, practically jumping out of the car because of my height.

 

“LOUIS!” Samantha yells, startling me to a point where I am hiding behind the car. “What are you doing Louis?” She asks from behind me causing me to yelp, stumbling away from her

 

“You are going to give someone a heart attack one of these days” I clutch my frantic heart, breathing hard.

 

“Sorry Lou” she giggles out, trying to hide it.

 

“You look gorgeous,” I say, meaning every word. Sam was rocking a tight, light pink mid-thigh skirt with a sheer black top and black push-up bra and a pair strappy, 5-inch heels.

 

“Whatever, let’s go inside” I roll my eyes out of fondness, walking to the entrance of the  _ Lucky Kasters  _ “What the fuck is a kaster?” 

 

“It means hoe” Niall doesn’t even look up from his phone, playing a game, I think piano tiles.

 

“How do you know that?” Sam makes a face, craning her neck to look at him, purposely making a double chin.

 

“I know things,” Niall says, putting his phone away, walking in front of me.

 

“Okay then” I follow close behind, when we reach the line, the bouncer lets us in immediately, I guess being omegas with one smoking hot beta might have something to do with that.

 

Niall looks back at me as we enter the dark loud domicile, Sam grabs my hand and our trio makes our way to the barely visible bar. Bodies bump and grind into ours and we almost lost contact, but Sam’s grip is fierce.

 

“WOOH, that’s intense” Niall yells over the music, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand and I nod in agreement

 

“Do you guys want anything?” The bartender asks, looking Sam up and down, licking his lower lip.

 

“What do you recommend? Sam leans forward in her seat, and I look at her and raise my eyebrows repetitively and she rolls her eyes in response. They launch into a playful argument, just as I see Liam and Zayn walking towards us. I poke Niall and point in their direction, he moves to get up, but I grab his arm,  begging him with my eyes not to leave me alone.

 

“Hey babe,” Liam says, ruffling Ni’s hair, Zayn standing behind him with crossed arms and a frown on his face.

 

“Why didn’t you tell us where you were going, you had us worried” He chastises, holding Niall close

 

“I sent both of you an individual text and one in the group chat we have, just because you don’t check your phone does not mean I didn’t tell you where I was going.” He takes a swig of whatever Sammy got us, before Liam takes it away, causing Niall to pout.

 

“Do not give your alpha attitude my love” Liam kiss his cheek, causing Niall to roll his eyes and turn to me

 

“Didn’t I send them a text?” 

 

“You did” I nod and giggle at his ‘I told you so expression’ directed towards his alphas.

 

Liam turns to me, face turning serious “You need to forgive your alphas, they mope all the time without you.”

 

“How do you even know?” I cop an attitude, making an annoyed face

 

“We go to the same gym, It’s kinda pathetic actually, they just keep going for hours with this mundane expression on their face, like this one” He drops his smile, almost into a frown and it pulls on my heart strings.

 

Deep with inside my heart, I want to call them and forgive them, but I am hurt. They were not only not honest with me, but I found out from a tv show and I loved all of them, despite only going on a date with Marcel. It hurts to think they blew off our dates so they could meet up with some chick, make out with her and then come back to me like I would be fine with it

 

“I really don’t want to talk about this right now” I bite out sharply

 

“Okay, jeez” Liam lifts both hands in surrender, backing away slowly.

 

I see the drink that Sammy ordered me, and I throw it back, not even asking what it is made out of. I make a bitter face and shake my head. In the corner of my eye, I see Niall staring at me, so I look directly at him

 

‘Come with me to the bathroom’ he mouths, ‘we can dance afterward’ I nod and stand right in front of the trio

 

“Hey Niall, will you come with me to the bathroom?” I ask, not making eye contact with Liam or Zayn

 

“Yeah, sure,” He says standing up, grabbing my hand and dragging me in the direction of the bathroom. I look back at the group, Sam hasn’t noticed either one of us getting up, but Liam and Zayn are tracking our every move, eyes never leaving our petite frames.

 

We make it to the bathroom, behind a huge group of people, and just as we go inside, I hear the Dj say that there will be a special performance in about 20 minutes.

 

“How are we going to get out without them noticing?” 

 

“Chill, I have an Idea, just follow the huge group out and they won’t be able to see us” He presses his fingers together one by one.

 

“Alright, if you say so.” I take a deep breath, watching the mass of people regroup together in the bathroom. I look at Niall and he nods at me, slipping in suit within the group, with me close behind.  We make a left and end up on the dance floor.

 

“It worked!” Niall smiles evilly, grabbing my arm and dragging me into the abyss of dancers. We dance with a multitude of people before someone grabs my hips, I turn ready to give who ever it is hell until I realize it is Cameron, the Senior alpha I have had a crush on for years.

 

“Hi Louis” He looks down at me

 

“Hey, Camero- Wait how do you know my name?” I scrunch my eyebrows together

 

“It is possible I may have had a wee crush on you since sophomore year” He pulls me closer by my waist, pressing his groin into my bum.

 

“Rea-” I get cut off by the voice over

 

“The Exclusive performance is about to start, please give the people on the stage your attention.” I turn to see what the fuss is about and see three piercing green eyes staring right at me and Cameron. I gasp, listening to the loud beat of the song,  Dangerous woman by Ariana Grande. I notice the horrendous red outfits and fake sideburns and start to giggle, making my way closer to the stage.

 

_ All that you got, skin to skin, oh my God _

_ Don't ya stop, boy _

 

_ Something about you makes me feel like a dangerous woman _

 

The verse rings loud in the hysteretic club, the boys removing their fake sideburns and awful scarfs, showing their handsome faces piece by piece.

 

Nothing to prove and I'm bulletproof and

Know what I'm doing

 

By now you can see their faces very clearly and they are grabbing onto the side of their pants, my eyes widen in realization

 

The way we're movin' like introducing

Us to a new thing

I wanna savor, save it for later

The taste of flavor, 'cause I'm a taker

'Cause I'm a giver, it's only nature

I live for danger

They rip their pants off, showing three identical black thongs paired against their bronze tan color, nothing else. It happens so fast I have no time to react or decide if I want to confront them or not.

“OMG!”  Niall bends over in laughter between Liam and Zayn, who have clearly caught on to our plan. Niall’s eyes widen when he notices the two of them at his sides “You see what had happened was”

“Mhm, wait until we get home” Zayn winks just as the song fades out and the triplets scan the crown until their eyes land on me. Edward winks and Marcel waves. Harry just stares at me until I break eye contact. I choose to not confront them, at least not now.

“Hey Niall, I am going to take off” I look at his alphas “You got him?”

“Yeah, we got him” Zayn picks Niall up, wrapping Ni’s legs around his waist. 

“Tell Sammy I left? I request, locating my key and phone in my pockets. He nods, and I haul ass to get to my car I hear three very familiar voices yelling my name. I start to run to my car, not wanting to confront them right now. I get in my car and put the keys in, starting the car, when two large hands hit my windows

“Louis, stop” an alpha command rings out, most likely from Edward, from the gritty raspy voice

I gasp, shaking intensely, fighting the command. I shake my head and I buckle my seatbelt and put the car in reverse. I peel out of the parking lot, sighing as I reach the stop light, my inner Omega repeatedly saying  _ Bad Omega! Go back! Obey our alphas!  _

I start to cry as I reach my house, quickly opening and slamming the door shut, sprinting into my room. I start to grab everything that is comforting to me and make a giant pile. I lay on top and I start to feel fuzzy. Before I know it I start dropping into a warm black abyss. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAHA, I am on time (I think) and I am so proud of myself, I didn't procrastinate or anything. Hold your applause please, give me another 2 weeks and the next chapter will be up!
> 
> xx Love
> 
> ~Julia

Edward’s P.O.V.

“Fuck” I kick at the black lamp post, unable to keep my anger in. _Louis disobeyed me, I didn’t think that that was even possible._ I kick the pole again, letting out a spew of dark curses.

“How did he break an alpha command?” Harry says, his hand gripping his chin, deep in thought.

“I don’t know but Louis is in great danger of dropping hard,” Marcel says reading off of his phone, scrolling quickly

“What do you mean?” Harry walks over, reading over his shoulder, eyes getting wider by the second “Oh shit, we have to find him”

“Wait, what is happening?” I look over, pulled out of my angry haze, now full of concern. Louis is in danger? My Alpha instincts kick in as I walk up to my brothers in a rush.

“Louis is going to drop from disobeying a direct alpha command, we need to find him, where do you think he went?” Harry slurs his words from talking so fast, hands pulling roughly at his curls

“Probably his house” Harry answers himself, digging the keys out of his pocket, speed-walking to the car. Marcy and I take off, full on sprinting to the car

“Okay I know where that is, give me the keys,” I say running backwards to the car with one hand up, Marcel not far behind.

Harry rolls his eyes but throws the keys anyway, starting to jog. I catch the keys and waste no time turning around. I reach the car in mere seconds, opening the door and starting the car by the time Harry reaches the car. Marcel puts his seatbelt on and forces both of us to do the same.

“Do you really think that Louis would be okay with us unnecessarily putting our lives in danger to get to him?” Marcel bites out as Harry buckles himself in, rolling his now reddish eyes.

I tear out of the parking lot, breaking at least 15 traffic laws by the time I reach Louis’s house. I fling the car door open, my brothers following in suit. I throw open the front door, startling two women.

“Sorry to cut this short, but Louis might drop” Marcel apologizes and makes his way up the stairs, me hot on his heels. I hear a loud whine coming from the very last room in the hallway. Marcel opens the door, slamming it against the wall, causing the house to tremor slightly.

“Careful” I snarl, not wanting to frighten Louis anymore than he already is. We can pay for the damage, but I would never forgive myself if Louis was scared of us, even for a second.

I see Louis curled up into a ball, on top of a large pile of clothes, shaking and clawing at himself. Marcel springs into action, going into Louis’s comfort nest and rubbing his face against Louis’s neck. I fit myself behind Louis rubbing my hands up and down his arms and thighs. Louis shifts into a new position, laying flat on top of me, with his legs spread. Harry makes an appearance finally, laying on top of Louis’s lower half, laying his head on Louis’s lower stomach. Harry rubs his face into Louis’s stomach, growling slightly.

“Alphas” Louis whimpers, pitifully “Need you” He starts pawing at Marcy’s chest, balling his fist full of the blue-gray fabric.

“We’re here baby,” Marcel says running his fingers through Louis’s feathery hair “Come back to us, love”

“I’m scared” Louis mumbled, folding his head into his shoulder, arms clenching to his sides. his shirt started riding up from the movement, Harry quick to peck the exposed skin

“Don’t be scared my heart, we are not going anywhere,” Harry says, looking up from Louis’s stomach, kissing the tan skin softly.

“We love you, Louis, we are never going to leave you alone” I chime in, breathing in his sweet scent that I have missed so much. I nibble on the back of his ear as he starts to stir. "Come back baby, your alphas need you"

“That’s it Storeen, come back to your alphas” Marcel coos, kissing Louis's nose

Louis’s eye flutter open, pulling Marcel closer to him, he sighs before he starts speaking “I missed you guys, but I am still hurt. I am too tired to discuss this right now, so I am just going to enjoy sleeping next to you barbarians for now.” Marcels giggles a little before getting up to turn off the lights, back in his previous positions within seconds

“Okay, love. We can wait until the morning to talk about it” I mumble at the back of his neck, lips brushing against the delicate skin with each word. He shudders, ever so slightly and I can’t help but smirk. I tighten my grip on his thighs, brushing towards his ass, occasionally. I want to touch his marks, the only thing that ties us together, the reason he cannot stay away from us for too long, which I am extremely thankful for. These last few days have been torture, seeing Louis, but not being able to touch him? I would rather scoop my own eyes out with a rusty spoon. Plus the alphas this boy attracts? Are you fucking kidding me? He is like a douche-bag magnet. I have never threatened so many people in such a short amount of time, which is saying something because I tend to threaten a lot. I hear Louis’s soft snore like sounds, and I have to suppress my instinct to bond him. I can’t help it, everything he does is so sexy, his smile, his sass, and don’t even get me started on his bum. God, when he storms away, It’s hard to even concentrate on why I am mad when I watch that ass bounce from side to side. I thank my lucky stars we can call him ours. Louis presses his back into me as he begins to fall asleep, sighing in contentment. 

"We can never hurt him like before, I'll never forgive myself" Harry whispers into the darkness surrounding us.

I hum in agreement, but that is hard promise to keep with our career choice. 

"What if he leaves again?" Marcy's paranoia is showing and his voice shakes

"No more 'what ifs' okay?" I shut the door on the questions "Let's just enjoy whatever Louis chooses to give us for however long he chooses to give it to us.

"Okay," They respond simultaneously. I watch Harry, then Marcy fall asleep before I allow the haze to take over.  _Goodnight, my loves_


	15. 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry, my life has been so eventful lately and I am going to post the next chapter very soon, sorry for the long wait loves. So first of all, guess who has two thumbs and deleted this chapter not once but twice? This stupid girl. I am so sorry for the short chapter but I figured you all would rather have a short chapter than wait any longer.
> 
> xx thanks loves
> 
> ~Julia

Louis’s P.O.V.

I wake with three sets of arms wrapped tightly around my body, all around the waist and below. I look at each of the three faces I have missed more than anything and sigh lightly. I push the pink fluffy blanket off of my body and stare at each one of them, wondering how on God's great earth we are going to work this out. I yawn, somehow causing Edward to stir (I blame his freakishly advanced senses. It’s not natural!)

“Good morning Beautiful” He mumbles into my shoulder, kissing it afterward. Ed snuggles his face into my side, scenting me heavily.

I hum in reply, not really prepared to start the conversation I know is coming. I honestly don’t know if I am going to be able to forgive them, knowing that they have let some other omega has touched and kissed all of my alphas. It’s heart-wrenching knowing that others have gotten Harry, but to know that Marcel and Edward have given their kisses away as well? I think I can literally feel my heart breaking, it’s like a shining white flash of pain shoots through me and it lasts until I stop thinking about it.

“I gotta pee, Edward,” I said, pushing the several arms overlapping my body off and stood up. I tiptoe to the door, shutting it quietly behind me and let out a loud sigh. I lean against it with my head tilted toward the ceiling, eyes closed.

“Rough night?” I hear my mother ask and I jump, with one hand on my chest.

“Yeah, it’s been hard staying away from them but being near them is harder in some senses.” I run a shaky hand through my hair, letting out long breaths trying to calm myself down “What if I can never forgive them? What if I do forgive them and they do the same thing? What if-” She grabs my arms softly, shaking her head.

“Stop the what if’s, okay? Sometimes forgiving people isn’t about them, it’s about you. You have to trust them as your alphas, to take care of you. I know you are hurting and it kills me knowing the people who hurt you are under my roof, but you are going to be fine, it will work out. Let them know how you are feeling and why you are feeling this way and you guys will work it out. Just don’t let your heartbreak get in the way of getting your point across.” She lets my arms go and wipes my tears away, hugging me tightly afterward.

“Thanks, momma, I love you,” I say bending down slightly, crying softly on her shoulder

“I love you too, boo bear. That’s what I’m here for.”

“Ugh, I hate crying,” I say pulling back, wiping my eyes “I gotta pee momma, I’ll let you know how it goes.”

“Okay, boo bear.” She says walking down the hall towards her room. She reaches the door and calls out “Oh and Louis, if they don’t understand why you are upset, they just need time to see it your way.”

I smile and turn towards the bathroom, walking slowly. I do my business and walk back to my bedroom, taking a deep breath before opening the door, to find my alphas making my bed (Scenting the fuck out of my sheets). Shocked I walk in quietly, shutting the door behind me. I clear my throat to announce my presence.

“So we need to talk,” I say cutting straight to the point, wanting to get it over with

“We do” Harry nods, sitting on the freshly made bed “we are all ears”

“What you guys did was not okay, you made me feel unwanted and rejected. No omega or anyone for that matter wants to feel that way. I have never been in a relationship like this but I know for a damn fact, that when you are in a relationship with someone you do not ignore them for a week, let alone two. Then I turn on my t.v., only to find you were in Boston snogging some chick? I no longer trust you the way that I did and I don’t think I will ever trust you like that again. Having that ‘fake’ relationship has created a barrier between us, that I am not sure if we can overcome just yet, or ever. You made me feel as though I wasn’t enough and that you just wanted to use me. I was humiliated, upset, mortified and the worst part is that you guys actually thought I was going to be okay with it like I am some sort of a side chick?”  I laughed without humor, running a hand through my hair and leaving there. I let out a sigh before continuing “Everyone at school knew before I did, I feel as though you all do not respect me and I refuse to be hurt like that ever again. If you are not one hundred percent ready for a committed, faithful relationship we cannot be together, and I will not wait around for a decision.”

"Well, u-" Harry is cut off by the sound of a breaking window "what the fuck? Louis, stay here. Babe where are you going?"

"Stop, babe it could be dangerous" Marcels voice breaks through

"Where are you going?" Edward yells from behind me

I rush downstairs, (with them probably on my heels) ignoring their calls for me, I need to make sure my momma is okay. I let out a sigh when I find her standing in front of our, now broken, window above the sink holding a relatively large rock, with a note attached. "what is it, momma?" 

She shivers and hands me the sharp rock, with shaky hands

_They are mine Louis, back off you whore! I am only giving you one warning, take it slut._

I gasp and drop the rock, walking towards the window. I hear one of the boys pick up the rock, and three growls rang out. soon, silence fills the room, no one asking the question on all of our minds.

Who threw the rock?


	16. Chapter 16

Marcel’s P.O.V.

After hearing what Louis had to say my standing on the situation has totally flipped, it irks me to know that we cause him so much pain.  The idea of the situation being flipped kills me. I couldn’t survive I saw him with someone, but we went behind his back and kissed someone on national television. That would rip me to shreds, I cannot imagine what he feels like when he sees those photos. We are so fucking stupid for putting him through that, and now someone is throwing fucking rocks through his windows? Who the fuck still throws rocks through windows? There has to be a better intimidation tactic by now, it's 2017 like come on, an encrypted email or something cool would have been more sinister. Regardless of the tasteless approach, this has clearly freaked Louis out. 

So much so, that our poor baby is cleaning obsessively, scrubbing the virtually spotless counters and muttering things to himself. Louis has been working for the last two hours, non-stop. All of the dishes have been put up and all of the pillows, including the ones on the floor, in their living room have vanished as if magic. Harry, the sweetheart, keeps trying to help him, but Louis gives him the cold shoulder and continues working on dusting or vaccumning or some other form of cleaning that this hous doesn't really need. Edward had called our security team to check the area for shady activity but as it normally happens in stressful times, nothing was found out of ordinary. We all are struggling to cope, besides Edward, who seems totally unaffected by the whole situation, but I know him better than that. He is hiding the fact that he is terrified of the possibility of Louis being hurt. We all are.

Louis stops suddenly and says “Give me your shirts.” 

“What?” I say, shocked that one, he broke his silence and two his bizarre request.

“Give me your shirts. All of you. I want all three shirts.” He says holding his hand out expectantly, scrunching his fingers in a ‘gimmie’ gesture. I unbutton my shirt quickly, handing it to the love of my life, who might I add is acting a bit odd.

“Uh okay?” Harry obliges and strips his shirt off, handing over to our impatient mate. He nudges Edward who is just staring in disbelief. 

“Oh right,” Eddy pulls his shirt over his head and hands it to Louis. Louis takes the shirt, with the other two and walks straight up the stairs, hips swaying deliciously. 

“What just happened?” Harry inquires, flabbergasted, looking at Eddy and me.

“I have no fucking clue” Edward shrugs, turning back to his phone, probably to get more security.

“Do you know?” Harry turns his attention towards me, face scrunched in confusion. Before I have the chance to answer Louis comes back down the stairs, acting as if we aren’t here and continues cleaning. Harry raises he hands in confusion.

“Baby, stop.” After about thirty more minutes of watching Louis clean, Edward has had enough of the constant movement. Louis acts as if Edward hadn’t spoken and continues working. Eddy gets up, sighing, muttering something about stubbornness. He walks over behind Louis, grabbing his hands and spinning him into his chest.

“What do you want, Edward?” Louis doesn’t break his resolve, fighting against Eddy’s grip. Until Edward forces him into his chest, holding him so tight, it is hard to see where one begins and the other ends.

“Baby, my love, stop.”  And that’s when Louis finally loses it, bawling his beautiful eyes out. Harry and I rise to our feet, on high alert from the whimpering and tears coming from Louis. It’s a solid twenty minutes until Eddy breaks the deafening silence.  “I know it is hard my love, but let us take care of you for a little bit. I know you’re mad and you have every right to be. But you need to be taken care of right now, so please let us do our job.” 

Instead of vocalizing his response, Louis just nods into his chest. Edward picks him up bridal style, carrying him up the stairs to the small omegas’ room. Harry and I follow ensuite, turning off the light and watching Louis in Eddy’s arms. We reach Louis’s room and I figure out where all the pillows went. There is a large mass of pillows, blankets and right on top is all of our shirts. Eddy makes quick work of putting Louis on his bed. 

Harry mouths ‘What the fuck?” over Louis’s head. I shrug mouthing “I don’t know” back.

“Hey” Edwards looks at Harry, “Will you start a bath for princess here?”

“Um, yeah. Sure, I can do that.” Harry sulks away, not wanting to leave Louis’s presence.

“Go with him?” Edward hands me a container of bubble bath, previously in the corner, along with some sort of star on a stick (that smells like soap).

“Anything for Louis.” I walk into his personal bathroom, admiring the light pink paint and various little decorations.

“Why do we have to do this?” Harry asks pouting next to the tub, water running.

“Because our mate is stressed.” I say opening the bubble bath, pouring two lid-fills’ in, (as the directions say to do)

“I wonder why he took all of the pillows and our shirts” Harry ponders.

“I heard of this before, I believe it is called nesting, but it’s usual purpose only fits pregnant omegas. I wonder why he’s nesting” I sigh and let my mind wander for a minute or two.  _ Oh! I get it, he’s nesting because he’s stressed!  _

"Well, I want to be in the room with Louis." He says, like a child who has been punished. 

"Oh, shut up and help me figure out what this star on a stick does." I roll my eyes. Today has been such a long day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YALL IM BACK!!!!! OOH, IT HAS BEEN SUCH A LONG TIME! ITS FINALLY SUMMER THOUGH AND NOW I HAVE TIME TO UPDATE AND SUCH! I HAVE MISSED WRITING SO MUCH! 
> 
> Glad to finally be back! Let me know what you guys


End file.
